The Adventures of Kent and Sain
by Ketchupthepony
Summary: Kent and Sain have gone separate ways, bad blood between them. But now they must join forces once more to defeat a greater evil than ever before. Not yaoi, KentxLyn, not sure about Sain's pairing. Please review, include if I should continue this or not.
1. Prologue: The Spar

I don't own Fire Emblem. I did make a Fire Emblem fan game though and it was all right. Ayup.

--

_When the Green Lance rides to fame_

_And Red Sword's own begins to wane_

_In that time shall darkness fall_

_And heroes both must heed their call_

_Attacked by legions of the dead_

_We place our hopes in Green and Red_

_And peace our land shall soon regain_

_The fruits of labored Kent and Sain_

Prologue: The Spar

It was a beautiful day in Caelin, the sun shining through the clouds. Sure, a few of the clouds looked pretty dark, but who cared if rainy weather was coming up? At that moment in time, everything was just fine for everyone in Caelin. Not even a single person was suffering a death in a family, there were no serious ailments, the problem with the rumors of that plague had been dealt with…everyone was enjoying that day.

Everyone except two teenage boys in the Caelin castle knight's training grounds.

"Hiyaah! Ungh!" yelled one of the boys as he launched himself at the other one, but his stroke with the training sword was incredibly messy, albeit forceful.

"Urmph!" The other boy had predicted the sword stroke's path very easily, but found that blocking it was much harder than he had thought, as he was not accustomed to guarding against such power.

The boy that had first attacked, while he indeed looked his age of 15, was very tall for his age and somewhat lanky. He had messy long brown hair that fell down into his somewhat yellowish-brown eyes. He wore a black tunic, light khaki-colored pants, and a pair of brown boots that appeared to be a bit too big for him. On his face was a confident, excited, and determined expression.

The boy that had guarded the attack looked to be only 14, and was a bit shorter and stouter than the boy with the brown hair. He had much nicer clothes than the other boy. He wore an orange shirt, very dark brown pants, a black sash, and a pair of lighter brown boots that appeared to fit him just fine. He had neatly trimmed and cropped red hair that was just slightly messed up by the wind in the front and dark brown eyes, and the expression on his face was stern and calm as he cautiously moved his sword away from the guard stance in which he had placed it in an attempt not to leave himself open.

Now it was the boy with the red hair's turn to strike. He swung his sword at the taller boy, obviously very carefully planning its path. However, the tall brown-haired boy flung his sword up just in time in a guard, just barely hitting the red-haired boy's but nearly knocking it out of his hands.

The brown-haired boy suddenly brought his sword into a sweeping motion that the red-haired boy easily dodged and countered, hitting the brown-haired boy on the right shoulder. Surprisingly, however, the brown-haired boy merely flinched, taking the hit far better than the red-haired boy could have himself. The taller of the two stood, staring at the shorter boy who had just hit him, then glared. He growled and repeatedly swung his sword at the short boy in a sudden flurry of anger. He, the great Sain, soon to be the strongest knight of all time, had been hit! That had never happened, he had bested everyone in his age group at a joust…the brown-haired boy named Sain thought to himself about how quickly this would have been over if he had a lance, then launched himself forward cutting through the air, his sword making the sound of a metal one, the force of it making it swing in a messy fashion, but fast and damn powerful. The red-haired boy managed to keep his cool (though slightly quavering) as he carefully dodged, remembering the techniques his father had told him about dodging arrows if he ever get caught on a battlefield on a horse…if it worked with a horse, why shouldn't it work with humans? He stepped carefully about, his feet working faster than they should have. He just had to keep his legs evenly spaced, a slight distance in between…backward…then he jumped and struck with his training sword. Unfortunately, his arms failed him for a few seconds under the weight of the training sword, and his vertical strike turned into more of a shaky horizontal one. Sain, late in his dodge as usual, as he as well had expected the strike to be vertical, leapt forward just in the nick of time, hitting the ground and sliding forward underneath the airborne red-haired boy. He ignored the scrapes and burns that were now all over his body and quickly picked himself up, his hair now fallen completely into his eyes. He couldn't see a thing. The red-haired boy saw his chance, but as he had fallen straight on his rear end after his haphazard jump, he had to take the time to stand up, which almost ruined his chance. He flung himself up, struggling against the pain in his rear end, and ran toward Sain. The first sight Sain saw when he brushed his hair wet from sweat out of his eyes was the training sword coming down on him hard. Sain immediately brought the sword up…

CRACK!

Sain watched in wonderment as the sword of the boy before him broke from the force of the parry. He had learned to accept that he had to attribute much of his victories in duels simply to good luck, but this was ridiculous. He brought his sword down on the red-haired boy with force, now believing that he had no more tricks up his sleeve…

The boy with the red hair ducked and performed a sweeping kick from underneath Sain's legs. Sain fell flat on his back, the sword flying out of his hands. He quickly stood up, the hair falling into his eyes again. He groaned, shook his head to get the hair out of his face, and saw that the red-haired boy now held the sword in his hands. Sain had to act fast, he jumped to the right as the boy slammed the sword down, something the red-haired boy was not expecting, then quickly jumped back. The boy was picking the sword up from the ground when an unexpected weight landed on it. He heard the sword crack under the weight of Sain who had jumped on the sword just in time. They stared at each other in wonderment. Both the swords were broken. It was a draw.

Silence…

Sain suddenly burst out laughing. He grinned widely, suddenly feeling satisfied with the outcome of the match. A draw with the boy standing beside him was definitely nothing to be ashamed of. The red-haired boy bowed before him politely, but his face was flushed and red, an angry look in his eyes. Sain turned toward him.

"Kent…I have to hand it to you this time…you were really good. I was just better," said Sain, a narcissistic smile forming on his face. The boy with the red hair, Kent, scowled at him.

"Sain, the draw was a fluke. The swords were made of rotting wood, and that never would have worked in a real fight, a fight with cold steel. Your technique is too rustic, and you focus too much on the power of your swings. And I cannot figure out for the life of me why you keep your hair so long if it only hampers your fighting ability! If you don't take some extra precautions before battle your head will end up on the ground one day!" he said. Sain was used to this, and his expression was nonchalant. After all, his sparring partner was what Commander Eagler called a fighting prodigy.

"Kent, relax, it's just a spar! And we've been through this before! All those beautiful girls out there can't resist the hair!" he said, running his hand through it and flashing his beautiful white teeth. Kent shuddered inwardly. Sain _had_ always been one of those kids that got all the girls. He had to admit in his mind that Sain was, at that time, the local young maids' dream man. Maybe if he took a page out of his book and grew his hair longer too…he shook his head vigorously. That was highly immoral. Women were not of importance at his age. He was a knight and he could not allow himself to get romantically involved. He had no time for such frivolity. He turned to Sain and spoke sternly to him.

"Sain, listen to me. Someday what we're doing right now…it's not going to be sparring. One day you're going to be fighting on the frontline, and that kind of trick might work with breaking a lance, or maybe an axe, but a sword made entirely of steel or even iron will not break under the pressure of your body, and will more likely than not chop off your foot. And if you can't see what you're doing half the time, you'll be a sitting duck," he said.

Sain saw the logic in this, and a little concern was starting to furrow his brow somewhat. "But…" Sain began, but he trailed off as he realized he had nothing to say. Kent was right. Kent sighed as he stared at Sain's crestfallen face. Dammit. He had done it again.

"…Look, you don't have to cut it. There's an alternative course of action," he said. He suddenly untied the black sash on his pants and ripped off a large piece. "Take this."

"What is it?" Sain asked, staring at the disgusting sweat-stained, strip of cloth.

"Wrap it around your hairline. That way you can still keep your hair long, and your hair won't be falling in your eyes all the time," he said. Sain took the makeshift headband and looked at it curiously for a few seconds, then put it on. He strode over to the pond and stared at his reflection in the puddle of water on the ground. He liked it. He liked it a lot. He liked it better than when he didn't have the headband on. He looked back up at Kent, grinning.

"Friend, you are a genius!" he said. Kent, who had been turning himself away from Sain's un-knightly sin of vanity, stepped back.

"F-friend?" he stammered, his voice sounding somewhat surprised. He didn't quite realize he had said this aloud, and he wasn't even facing Sain, but his brown-haired companion heard it and roared with laughter.

"Well, sure, we're friends, are we not?" he said, clapping Kent on the shoulder as he walked back toward him. "You should come with me into the courtyard sometime. The girls there really are a sight," he said. The rare smile forming in the corner of Kent's mouth was causing him to ignore Sain's ravings of his immoral behavior. Friend…Kent had never really had friends before. He mainly kept to himself and talked to the older knights. All he ever focused on was training and keeping his chivalrous vows intact. But a friend…

"Well, Kent, I'll see you later. Meet me at the well in the courtyard in a few hours, I hear that lovely Marietta girl is singing a song tonight and she wants someone to dance with her. Also, there is a rumor that she has something of an eye for you, if you know what I mean," he said, winking at him. Kent suddenly snapped back into focus.

"Wha—wait! I don't want to go to any…" but Sain was already gone. Kent stared at the ground again, cursed, then cursed himself for cursing. Dammit! But for a second, just one second, he smiled.

"Friend."

--

So yeah. This part obviously takes place before FE7, since they're so young. Review if you want. I'll read 'em.


	2. Chapter 1: The Inn

So yeah. Don't own Fire Emblem. Just writing this for the hell of it.

--

Chapter 1: The Inn

It had nearly been a year since Lyn's abdication of Caelin, and Sain, after abandoning his post and becoming an independent knight, had been having another rotten day. He wiped the grime off his white pants and tied his horse to the pole outside the old inn that was located in one of the grungy lower-class "armpit" villages of Etruria that really didn't have a name; it was just kind of there.

Sain as an adult was very tall, six feet and five inches. His now very well-toned body was covered in green riding armor with gold trim, and he now wore metal leg-guards over the same brown boots that he had worn as a teen, only now he had grown to fit them. His love for black still remained as shown by the shirt he wore.

He stepped inside quickly to get out of the pouring rain and breathed a sigh of relief to the familiar sound of his boot creaking against the wooden floor. The headband Kent had given to him when the two were young was no longer on his head, and his long brown hair completely covered his eyes as he walked slowly through, the room quieting a bit at the sight of the local defender of the common man that so many of them were indebted to.

He instinctively made his way toward the bar and sat down at one of the stools, cleaning the dirt from underneath his fingernails. He may not have been making much money as an independent knight, but hot damn, he was certainly making quite a name for himself as a selfless, generous, and brave local hero among the townsfolk. Not that he really cared much any more, he was sure Kent was off somewhere as a general of Ostia, earning mountains of gold and regarded as the strongest man in the world…the cad.

A wizened old man with an eye patch and almost no teeth stepped forward to the bar, cleaning out a large glass for Sain. "Yer wantin' the usual, Sain? And don't worry about the cost…after savin' mah daughter like yer did, drinks is always on the house fer ya right here," he said cheerily, winking at him and giving him an almost toothless grin. Sain sighed and placed the fang back on the necklace he was wearing.

"…No, Markel, I think I'll try for something a little stronger than Pinot Noir today," he said, almost begrudgingly, putting a little sarcastic emphasis on the name of what was normally his favorite drink. Markel the bartender blinked, sensing that he might have been insulted in some way or another, but merely shrugged and began pouring some mead into the glass. Sain grabbed the glass roughly and somewhat aggressively as soon as Markel was done pouring the mead (spilling a little of the honey-tinged ale on the counter as he did) and instinctively strode to the table nearest the bar, the one people generally saved for the local legend Sain. Because his vision was obstructed by his hair in his eyes, he did not see that when he sat down at the table, he was not sitting on an unoccupied chair. When he heard a yelp and noticed that the chair wasn't normally so…soft, he hastily brushed the wet strands of hair out of his eyes and stood up.

He had been sitting in the lap of the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

It was like time had frozen. He merely stood, staring at her. She had a flawless figure and golden locks that fell almost all the way down to her waist and were curled slightly at the ends. Sain immediately became lost in her beautiful blue eyes, but continued to look her up and down, his eyes occasionally stopping in one particular spot.

"Well then, what have we here? O beauteous swan, what is your name?" he said, grinning roguishly. He was immediately feeling better. The woman gave him an overly dramatic terrified look, but within her eyes was there something almost…pleading? She then screamed.

"OH! OH, ANTHONY! HELP! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO DO THINGS TO ME!" she shrieked shrilly. Sain's eyes opened wide in alarm.

"Wait, fair maiden! I am sorry for my intrusion, I did not mean to frighten you! My name is Sain, gallant knight of…" his voice trailed off, remembering he was no longer a knight of Caelin. Before he could speak again, fleshy, sausage-like fingers enclosed around his windpipe and halted his breathing. Sain's eyes burst wide open as he was lifted from the ground and put face to face with an enormous heap of a man, at least seven feet tall. Sain shook his head at the man and managed to choke out a few words.

"Can't we settle this like gentlemen?" he stammered. The man growled stupidly in response. "I guess not, then", choked Sain. The man then flung a hefty punch at Sain's stomach, but the green knight swung his body to the right and dealt a harsh kick to the man's own stomach. The man Anthony fell to the ground but pulled himself up quickly, his face completely red with fury. Sain stood at the ready, his lance now drawn. He faced his foe but suddenly quavered as the man picked up a massive battle axe from the floor. At that moment Sain gulped and backed up, eyeing the man's greasy tunic and leather pants…where was a weakness? Nowhere that he could tell; his lance would be broken in two by the axe if he attacked…what was he thinking? He was Sain, one of the new eight generals! Sain nodded to himself determinedly and backed up as the man advanced, then suddenly charged. He was not expecting the man to be ready so quickly, however, and, just in time, rolled on the ground as the man flung the axe down. He watched as the axe split the floorboards, then stood up and thought to himself. Why did he frequent inns where life-threatening brawls were allowed and no one cared at all? He turned his head to see one of the rather busty barmaids shaking her hips as she delivered drinks to a table and the answer came to him. Ah, yes, the ladies. As soon as Anthony pulled his axe out of the floorboards, Sain made his move. He grabbed him by the waist, flipped him over, and flung him to the ground. He put his boot on top of Anthony's chest. With one swift motion he stepped down hard and the large bearded man's head went limp and hit the floor. People cheered as Sain bowed. The woman associated with the man Sain had just beaten to a bloody pulp stepped forward toward Sain, crying terrible tears. It was then that Sain just realized what he had done. Apparently that man and that woman had been in love, and he had just…

"I'm sorry, milady. All I did was knock him out…" he began, but knew that it could never make it up to her. He could not believe that he had done anything to hurt this woman. His eyes widened, however, when the woman tossed her blonde hair out of her eyes and looked up at him to reveal a smile as tears streamed out of those bright blue shining orbs…

"Sir Sain, do not be alarmed…I could not be gladder that you did what you did. The tears I am crying are out of joy that someone as brave as you has rescued me…" she said. Sain's eyes opened wide. He was receiving…was this gratitude for something he, Sain, had done?

"P-pardon?" he said. The woman embraced him, and Sain's jaw dropped as he felt the woman's… "top resistance" against him.

"You saved my life… That man…kidnapped me …I didn't know what to do, but when I saw you, Sain, I had heard so much about you, and I knew you would help me, and you…you did…you saved me…you saved my life…" she said. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. Sain merely stood there, still awestruck. It really seemed like for the first time in his life, someone had truly appreciated hard work of his (and what a someone it was)! His whole life it had always been "Kent this, Kent that", and he had never gotten any credit. Not only that, he had just been kissed by a beautiful woman, the woman of his dreams! He was finally getting what he deserved!

Then suddenly the name his mind had automatically brought up pained him. Kent…he felt guilty about leaving him behind…he recalled all the adventures the two had together… leading Lady Lyndis to her rightful place at the throne, overthrowing Lundgren, taking the castle back from Laus, fighting Nergal, bringing peace back to the world…He even recalled their childhood memories, right back to the day they had met…growing up together, sparring every day… They had been through so much together, and they had been friends through all of it…suddenly Sain's eyes hardened and he shook his head.

No…they had never been friends. The stupid git, all he had ever done was hog the glory! Kent, commander of the knights of Caelin; Kent, clear winner of every sparring match they had ever had (that wasn't a draw); Kent, always soooo capable; Kent, the guy everyone could trust…and where did that leave Sain? Second-best. Always second-best. Sain, sub-commander of the knights of Caelin; Sain, always a pain in the ass; Sain, the guy everyone loved to hate but kept around because he was all right at what he did…but never as good as Kent. Kent was always the one everyone depended on, and no one had ever trusted Sain to be able to put on his own boots, let alone do anything important. His opinion had never mattered, and it was only if it agreed with Kent that it SEEMED to matter. It was always Kent who made the decisions, hell, it was Kent who nearly became the goddamn Marquess of Caelin! Kent, winner of Lady Lyndis's heart…Sain clenched his fist and stared at the ground angrily, remembering everything he should have had that Kent had taken away from him.

"Sir Sain, is something wrong?" said the woman that stood next to him.

Sain snapped back into reality and stared at this beautiful woman, this woman who suddenly knew the real Sain, the strong Sain, the brave Sain, the dependable Sain, the smart Sain, the kind Sain…he stared into her eyes and the weight of it all hit him. He gaped a little bit at her. A woman who appreciated him. A woman who might even grow to love him.

"Just…hold one moment dear," he said, holding a finger up.

"And why's that?" said the woman, looking concerned.

"I think I just had a heart attack," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, cocking her head.

"Nothing, nothing. What's your name, fair maiden?" he said, managing to stay within the bounds of reality.

"My name is Nicola, Sir Sain," she said, gracefully curtsying before him.

"Ah! A beauteous name! And I am the gallant Sain, man of fire and bravery!" said Sain. Nicola giggled a bit.

"I already knew that," she said, smiling.

Sain felt somewhat downcast at looking like such an idiot, but he certainly didn't show it. "Ha! I knew that…" he said. For a moment, there seemed to be a small look of frustration in Nicola's eyes but she quickly remedied it.

"Sain, your bravery and strength are unmatched…I'd be honored if you stayed in the same room as me tonight," she said, her eyes narrowing and her lips curling into a smirk.

As Sain promptly fainted from the shock of one of his passes actually working, Nicola frowned and let out an annoyed "Ugh" sound. Nicola shouted out some strange words and suddenly time around her froze. As she looked around and saw no one was moving apart from her and the steady rise and fall of Sain's breathing, she sighed in relief. She looked down at Sain's unconscious smiling, blushing, body and shook her head in disbelief. "It's so hard to believe that this idiot really is the supposed legendary hero that poses such a threat to me…oh well. Despite how much it seems like I'm beating up a defenseless baby, I can't let him live." She then grabbed Sain's arm and muttered some words and the two disappeared in a flash of blue light.

--

So obviously this takes place after FE7. Sain has changed a bit from his in-game personality. It may seem like there's a lot of Kent bashing, but this is told from a very angry Sain's point of view, so yeah. Um...yeah. Again, reviews would be pretty cool


End file.
